Mario Party 8: The Sequence
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Daisy Stanton, while undergoing random events alongside Jet and a few other girls she shares him with, tells a story of a Mario Party 8 run she calls "The Sequence". Featuring references to Achievement Hunter, TheRunawayGuys, and SlimKirby. Rated M for Peach's colorful language and some cases of "ONE COIN!".


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some custom characters who appear in the present-day parts of the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: This fanfic is shown in two separate parts. One is a present day sequence where lead character Daisy Stanton finds herself in a random scenario where her new powers are needed to help her with it. The other is a flashback sequence showing how Daisy gained said powers and a new form with which she's more in tune with them.**

 **Note: Some events to happen in the flashback sequence are inspired by a few Mario Party series videos i saw on Youtube. Based on the nature of some of these events, shoutouts go to Achievement Hunter, The Runaway Guys, and SlimKirby. You might already know where i'm going with the inclusion of the latter two.**

 **Anywho, let's get this story going.**

 **Chapter 1: How it All Started**

 _Daisy's POV, present day_

Mario Party. A series known for tons of chaos, crushing victories (Faire Square prominently comes to mind here as with the correct event combo one can collect up to 100 Stars), and heart-breaking losses (two notable times where Mario took the Mini-Game Star by one coin, the latter (on Emile of TheRunawayGuys) being karma for an Emile comment after he won the Coin Star by one coin over AI-controlled Wario on Bowser's MP1 map with an assist from a Jon-botched Chance Time (he was aiming to take Wario's 3 Stars himself but gave them to Emile instead)). The item system is also quite notorious, particularly in Mario Party 3. Being able to carry three items at once is nice, but it really gets painful when someone has a Plunder Chest among their items and their target only has one, particularly good, item.

 _Flashback, Creepy Cavern, Mario Party 3_

 _I was standing around in a random location on the fifth Party Board in Mario Party 3, in possession of three items including a Wacky Watch. Waluigi, having just gotten a Koopa Kard to go with his Skeleton Key, was standing near a gate in which access could only be granted via the key. Peach, who had the move between Wario and Waluigi (who went last), then rolled her dice block, getting a ten. Passing an item shop to add a Plunder Chest to her item inventory, Peach then stopped on a random blue space._

 _"Thank you." Peach said, seemingly randomly, as Waluigi used his Skeleton Key to pass the gate in pursuit of the Star._

 _"Why the thank you?" Waluigi asked three times, each subsequent time louder than before._

 _"You'll see." Peach said. The following turn me and Wario made our moves, landing on random blue spaces._

 _"Thank you." Peach said as she activated her Plunder Chest._

 _"One in six chance, then." Waluigi muttered._

 _He had no clue that Peach could choose her target, with the randomness aspect being limited to the target's inventory if they had more than one item on hand. Heck, Mario Party 3 was where both he and myself debuted in the series._

 _"YOU GET TO CHOOSE?! I THOUGHT IT WAS RANDOM!" Waluigi yelled in shock as his Koopa Kard disappeared._

 _"No, it's random out of their inventory. I almost forgot you weren't in 2."_

 _"If i had known that i wouldn't've gone through the door!"_

 _The following battle royal, at Waluigi's Island, saw the same occurrance, only with the roles reversed and the stolen rare item being a Barter Box (again i had a Wacky Watch, but this time a Lucky Charm was also in my inventory)._

 _I had second roll this time, with Waluigi moving before Peach, essentially indicating i was Tim, Waluigi was Jon (who started playing as him in MP3), and Peach as Emile (speaking of Emile i so needed to get back at him for some comments he made regarding me during TheRunawayGuys' Faire Square livestream, Emile having been forced to change characters in 5 when DK was removed from the normal playable roster in favor of having his own space)._

 _On Waluigi's roll he hit the item shop just after the Start Point, buying himself a Plunder Chest._

 _"Plunder Chest, eh? You want one of Daisy's items."_

 _"Actually, Peach, it's called insurance." Waluigi said. The purchase dropped him down to 4 Coins total, which proved to be a good thing for him as the dynamite exploded after Peach's move on the following turn, having royally (pun intended) botched a Bowser Suit move (Mario, in the role of the AI this time, was two spaces in front of her with Waluigi one ahead of him, and Peach rolled a 1). Off a 10 the subsequent turn, Peach hit an item space and Toad floated down on a gold Star._

 _"If you could have Boo steal anything, what would you have him steal?" Toad asked._

 _"Coins only." was Peach's answer. Her reward for honesty was a Barter Box._

 _On Mario's next move he passed by the item shop, adding a Magic Lamp to his items._

 _"OH SNAP! I know what my next move is!" Peach excitedly yelled, completely unaware that Waluigi was about to get her back for the Koopa Kard theft the previous board. To help stall Mario for Waluigi's activation of the plan Peach intended to do i activated the Lucky Charm, which (thankfully for Waluigi) Mario lost._

 _"By the way Peach," Waluigi began._

 _"Yeah?" Peach asked._

 _"Remember when i said i had an insurance policy?" he asked as the Plunder Chest was revealed._

 _"OH FUCK!" Peach blurted in shock before she could stop herself._

 _"Payback's a pain, isn't it Peach?" Waluigi teasingly asked her as he held her (formerly, that is) Barter Box in his hand. Unfortunately, the stall plan didn't work as intended, for the minigame ended up being Parasol Plummet, a Coin-collecting Bonus FFA minigame, and Mario grabbed enough coins to get the Star i almost screwed him out of. I later learned that the teasing had cost Waluigi big-time. Even worse, despite using the Boo Bell i had acquired along the way as well as TWO Wacky Watch deployments that resulted in a SIXTY-turn game (we were intending for 50, but someone else gained a Wacky Watch by the end of turn 54), Peach overcame the stolen Barter Box to win._

 _Present day_

Mario Party 3, in which both Waluigi and myself debuted, was the last game of the series for the Nintendo 64. It was also the only Mario Party i was in where i wore the yellow-and-white dress, for when the GameCube came out my character was redesigned with a yellow-and-orange one very similar to the pink one Peach received in the same transition. Admittedly while i thought the new dress was much sexier than the old one, i sorely missed having the long hair i sported before the redesign. Turns out Peach and i were the only ones from Mario Party 3 to even get any changes for Mario Party 4, though between then and 5 Wario's shirt became short-sleeved to show off his muscular form. It wasn't until 6 that a new playable female joined the series, in the form of Toadette, followed by Birdo in 7 (Koopa Kid, Emile's character in the Faire Square bout where he made the comments i needed to get back at him for (i blew the trio out as the AI), made his last Mario Party appearance in that game before Bowser Jr debuted in 9), and finally platinum-blonde Rosalina in 10.

It was the middle of summer in an alternate take of Jet's home dimension when we landed. Strangely, despite the sun being out (though setting, since it was 6:22), a lot of lights were on. Then again, it WAS the heart of New York City we were currently in.

Emphasis on the 'WE', for it was me and Jet, along with a few other girls of his. Heels clicking on the pavement (not mine though, for my final impact during the sequence that gave me my current form gave me wedge heels - and instead of the pumps i expected to get (since they were my heels before it started) i wound up getting a particularly sexy pair of bejeweled sandals) the group entered a huge parking lot.

In front of us was the destination: Citi Field, home park of Jet's favorite baseball team the New York Mets. They were hosting their division rival the Philadelphia Phillies (whom Jet hated with a passion) today, and their ace was starting for the Mets.

Before i forget, let me introduce myself. Daisy Stanton, Rainbow Angel Series 109 (now you know which bejeweled wedge sandal i got?) and former Sarasaland princess. I'd spent more time in the Peach-ruled Mushroom Kingdom than my own anyway BEFORE the sequence started, once i learned i was a Rainbow Angel i relinquished the title to make the transition easier. Sure, baseball plus having Stanton as my surname often confused people into thinking i was some sort of long-lost relative of Marlins super slugger Giancarlo Stanton (which i honestly wasn't sure if i actually was), but at least Jet had no issues with the Marlins. Heck, even the Mets' cross-town rivals the 27-time World Series champion New York Yankees were ranked higher on Jet's preference list than the Phillies (albeit number 29 of 30, 30 being lowest), and they were out west for a series with Seattle. Since it was summer i had opted not to wear my Ruby Rose cloak (which had been obtained in the sequence), allowing me to completely expose my shoulders in a tube version of my old minidress (which before the sequence i admittedly didn't wear that much), the minidress allowing me to show off both the bejeweled wedge sandals and two pairs of stockings, a black fishnet pair over yellow-orange Ava-style ones. Normally such a stack-up was unheard of, especially as the wedge sandals were a thonged pair, but Series 109 was basically the only series to use such a combo; the heels were a Trilostar-thonged locking-ankle-strap taller version of a wedge sandal considered the signature such shoe of Jet's elder sister Hollie, whose Brazelica nickname had been made the style name of this sandal's 'unique' wedge type (the bejeweled state of mine was optional, having only been applied courtesy of the final impact in the sequence completing an earlier move).

Jet, being a hardcore Mets fan, had opted for a Mets cap he had donned backwards over his mid-calf-length black hair with three vertically-aligned green spikes based on his Mobian namesake, along with a blue Mets t-shirt emblazoned with today's starter's number on the back. His ever-present XF-LS9 scouter was on his left ear, the cyan lens disguising the color of his left eye while completely concealing the surrounding cyan eyeshadow. Seven pairs of hanging earrings, led by a Squirtle-shaped pair, along with a pair of 7-inch-diameter golden hoops were in his ears, the scouter designed specifically to accomodate them. Despite the hot weather of this time of year Jet wore his usual jeans (despite a Pokemon world adventure in which the discovery of Series 2177L happened featuring Jet helping lean closer to publicly wearing skirts or even the occasional dress in numerous L3A fantasies a variant of his first-Bonded 2246X girl had), and he had opted for this wickedly-extreme pair of pink locking-ankle-strap stiletto sandals, the lack of any hosiery allowing him to show off a grand total of fifteen pink nails (those on his right hand were unseen for he had his baseball glove on that hand, not surprising for i knew he was left-handed).

As for the other girls, first up was Becky Quin, a Series 3300 who had been among those Jet added in the 2246X-discovery adventure. The fiery orange-haired Irish bombshell had copied Jet's move for her lower body (partly as Series 3300's mandatory high heels were Jet's go-to 'Codename UMI' bridal platform stiletto peep-toe pumps with identically-themed thigh-high stockings, and partly as unlike the others of Series 3300 to join before her she only limited the bridal theme to that mandatory location while the others - including Flower Knight-turned-Rainbow Angel Kandyce Azeat, the Series' Alpha - completely limited their wardrobes to nothing but strapless floor-length bridal gowns), while wearing an orange tube top with it. Jet had found both Becky and a 2246X variant of Alexa Bliss at a Kalosian strip club he randomly came across on that trek, the two girls members of one special faction from Jet's home world whose female members had disappeared through the machinations of what was then believed to be the last villainous Ursula variant (especially since Claire Farron recognized an active Last One Bonus), before Shantae's rival in Desert Demons leader Ursula 'Sandragon' Dennis was revealed to have also survived the massive Genisys influx.

Speaking of Shantae, the purple-haired Prime Series Delta (number 3 despite being the last of them to join) walked just to my right, her Brazelica-styled hair's sentient ponytail calmly moving around. She was far more used to wearing tube tops since her primary outfit before Sandragon's 2126 plot against her mainly included them as well as what clearly looked to be 'harem pants', the angelic half-genie wearing her original red outfit with hoop earrings identical to Jet's in her ears and a slightly lower-heeled (but still very extreme) non-locking version of Jet's heels.

Hovering slightly to what would be Jet's southwest if the direction he was facing was considered north was another Prime Series girl, this one with a unique designation. Wearing a similar cap to Jet's (but worn forwards) over her knee-length blonde locks and in nothing but a jewel-less full-black version of my minidress and black Devious Femme-3010 thigh-high platform ballet boots was former Team Rocket agent Domino Benet, her left eye's purple color partly disguised by the cyan lens of her XF-DXB009 scouter (an earring-compatible reconstruction of Jet's original Domino-destroyed XF-ZR1). The fact her dress was a tube style like my own revealed that a more normal-person's version of her old sex slave collar concealed most of her throat (she received the collar originally when in 2044 of the meta-timeline she was transferred out of 318 after her then-deepthroat addiction saw her be Jet's first for that type of intimate session).

Claire was also part of the group, her long rose pink locks flowing to her waist. I noticed she was wearing her default outfit from the third of the Final Fantasy XIII games (the one from which she recognized the Last One Bonus), but instead of the outfit's normal boots she had opted for some cute teal heelless platform ankle-strap sandals. She also had her sexy Omegabane Choker around her throat, and hanging from her ears were a pair of dangling heart earrings.

Standing a ways behind us was Octavia Ember, the previously-undetected RTQ Remnant Rainbow Angel. Wearing a tube version of her original outfit and a longer, far higher-heeled version of the accompanying boots, the redhead seemed to be the most excited about watching a baseball game. I couldn't blame her for that, what with all the chaos that went on plus the differences between Jet's home world and Remnant.

Furthest right was another Prime Series Delta, this one being the blonde/brunette hybrid Jasmine Levesque. Due to it being the middle of summer she opted for a slightly less revealing version of her summer prostitute outfit and the black pair of her signature heels. She even had her take on the Brazelica style, with her archetype's mini-tails added to the basic version.

The final member of the group, lagging slightly behind even Octavia, was Holly Narvaez. The other resident New Yorker of the group (due to her Ray basis) had opted for a brown tank top, teal miniskirt, and her take on Ava Johnson's signature footwear scheme, consisting of brown thigh-high stockings and black Karo 0992 platform ballet heels.

"So, why were all those neon lights on at this time of day?" Octavia asked once we got in line for tickets. Claire promptly punched her.

"Octavia, you did NOT just Yang a Mario Party pun in front of Daisy!"

While i didn't know exactly what Claire meant about the 'Yang' comment, i did get the Mario Party pun. Neon Heights was a good map in Mario Party 7, even though there were three possible Star locations. At least on the upside when the Star was acquired only the possible Star spaces changed.

Unlike the other map to use its ruleset.

King Boo's Haunted Hideaway.


End file.
